


Coral [Inktober 2020]

by california_112



Category: Randall and Hopkirk (Deceased) (1969)
Genre: Gen, Inktober, Inktober 2020, Memories, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/california_112/pseuds/california_112
Summary: It was just a small fragment, but as she felt it's rough texture in her palm, the memories engulfed her like an ocean wave.-or-Jeannie remembers the happier times.ABSOLUTELY 0% SPOILERS FOR ANYTHINGThis is part of Inktober 2020, Tuesday 20th October - Coral.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	Coral [Inktober 2020]

It was just a small fragment, but as she felt it's rough texture in her palm, the memories engulfed her like an ocean wave.

Seeing an advert for the perfect place and booking it on the same day, and telling Marty that evening, watching him being torn between happiness at some time off and worry over the spontaneity. Planning and packing for weeks beforehand, getting some new outfits and swimwear. Marty worrying at every second that the flights would be cancelled or something too important would come up, and Jeff’s reassurance that he would be able to take care of everything in the office, and his wish that they had a wonderful trip.

It had been an amazing holiday: sightseeing, sunbathing, and swimming, diving together in the warm waters of the bay and finding the white-bleached branch in the creamy sand. Packing it as carefully as they could for the flight home, but it didn’t make it in one piece- whilst Marty had started apologizing, for some reason, she just laughed and sorted out the biggest bits, tipping the dust into the bin. They’re been put in a jar, except one slither, which Marty had said he would take to work, to remind him of their holiday.

And now, here it was, nestled in the palm of her hand. Found by accident at the back of the top right-hand drawer, ground still smaller over the year by the stationery, papers, and rubbish that she had just cleared out.

She placed it at the base of her lamp, not truly in her eyeline but not out of sight. It seemed to her that Marty would never truly leave her.

**Author's Note:**

> :'''(
> 
> Sorry about that ending, this was very rushed and not really my best effort. Jeannie really misses Marty sometimes...at least Jeff is there to help.


End file.
